desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Sanchez
Grace Sanchez is the biological daughter of Carlos and Gabrielle Solis, and the legal daughter of Hector and Carmen Sanchez. She and Juanita Solis were switched at birth by nurse Teresa Pruitt. Biography 'Early Life' Grace was born in Fairview Memorial Hospital to Gabrielle and Carlos Solis, however she was switched at birth with Juanita Solis by drunken nurse Teresa Pruitt. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") 'Season 7' After discovering that Juanita and Grace were switched at birth, Gabrielle and Carlos arrange a meeting in the park with Carmen and Hector, so that both families get a chance to see their biological daughters. On arrival at the park, Gaby and Carlos see Grace throwing a tantrum over her mother getting the wrong colored jacket for her, saying it wouldn't go with the shoes she is wearing and Gaby knows that Grace is definately her daughter. Grace hits it off with Juanita and Celia, gaining the friendship of them both. After a while, Grace comments on Gaby's Chanel purse, saying that she would love to own nice things some day as Hector and Carmen are not in a great financial situation. Gabrielle is saddened by this and purchases a $1,200 purse for her. However, when Gabrielle attempts to deliver the purse at the Sanchez household, Carmen refuses to accept the gift as she is a proud woman and does not want handouts. A few days later, Gabrielle and Hector meet with Gaby and Carols at the Solis' Home, where both women spend time bonding with their daughters. Carmen spends the time baking and teaching Juanita how to cook, whilst Gabrielle takes Grace to her room, who fawns over the expensive jewellery collection. Gaby gives Grace a special gift, a necklace she had brought with her very first modelling pay-cheque, Grace promises never to tell her mother about the gift and hides it inside her $2 purse which was brought at a flea market. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") In the Halloween Episode, Gaby insists on being close to Grace, giving her gifts and treating her well at Halloween, which makes Juanita jealous. In the Thanksgiving Episode, Grace's father Hector is pulled over by police, and it is discovered that her psychological parents are both illegal immigrants; although Grace, who was born in the United States, is a citizen. When Hector was in risk of being arrested due to being an illegal immigrant, Carmen planned to take Grace with her to relatives in Texas to reunite with her husband. Gaby calls immigration, hoping the police would take Carmen and leave Grace in Carlos and Gaby's care since she is a legal U.S citizen. When the police come for Carmen, Grace leaves Gabys arms and runs to her mother, Carmen. Gaby sees the connection they have and immediately feels awful. Gaby has Carmen answer the door, pretending to be 'Mrs.Solis', as the police falsely arrest Gaby. Soon after, Carmen leaves and takes Grace with her to live in Texas, awaiting her husbands deportation back to Mexico. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 708 03.png Promo 709 12.png Promo 709 14.png Promo 709 15.png Category:Season 7 characters Category:Guest characters Category:Gabrielle's family